A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig/Gallery
Episode Act I Mixels_land-land-sun.PNG King nixels.png King of the Nixlez.PNG Oie 25204725JHE4On5n.png Be like Nixel- Volectro the mixel.PNG Oie 25204819pGVgdAAQ.png Mixels 800x509.jpg kings.png Angry king nix nax.PNG QfM 1 Major Nixel.png QfM 2 To King Nixel.png QfM 3 Angry King Nixel.png QfM 4 Major Nixel Failed.png QfM 5 King Nixel to Major Nixel.png QfM_6_King_To_Major_Nixel_2.png QfM 7 While talking.png QfM 8 Poink.png QfM 9 Major with Moustache.png QfM 10 Looking around.png QfM 11 Gimme that!.png QfM 12 With the moustache.png QfM 13 Tentro and Gobba.png QfM 14 Mixed Gobbro.png QfM 15 Face vs. Fist.png QfM 16 Evil Plan.png QfM 17 Egg Rock.png QfM 18 Egg Rock (2).png QfM 19 About the plan.png QfM 20 Dialogue.png QfM 21 Don't Fail.png QfM 22 Frosticons.png QfM 23 Frosticons (2).png QfM 24 Frosticons (3).png QfM 25 Snoof stares.png QfM 26 Top of the hill.png QfM 27 Arctic Circle.png QfM 28 Special One.png Snoof wants to be someone special.png QfM 29 Get Down Here.png QfM 30 Back to Nixel Land.png QfM 31 Map.png QfM 32 Berp.png QfM 33 Nah.png QfM 34 Volectro shower.png QfM 35 Volectro-ed.png QfM 36 Snoof to Maximum Mixel.png QfM 37 Gotcha.png QfM 38 Plz Maximum Mixel.png QfM 39 Background Nixel.png QfM 40 Approaching.png QfM 41 KN thinking.png QfM 42 Keep the moustache.png QfM 43 To the Egg Rock.png QfM 44 Nixel run.png QfM 45 Entering.png QfM 46 Egg Rock closed.png QfM 47 Hihihihi.png QfM 48 Slingshot.png QfM 49 Slingshot (2).png QfM 50 Egg Rock shot.png QfM 51 Chelyabinsk Meteor.png QfM 52 Still wishing.png QfM 53 Still Wishing (2).png QfM 54 Flying Egg Rock.png QfM 55 Hand meteor.png QfM 56 A sign!.png QfM 57 Come on guys!.png QfM 58 Hit them.png QfM 59 Bowling.png QfM 60 Wait Snoof.png QfM 61 Catch Up.png QfM 62 Tunguska.png QfM 63 Snoof follows.png QfM 64 Glorp Corp Houses.png QfM 65 Meteor over Glorp Corp.png QfM 66 Paper Mixel.png QfM 67 Outside.png QfM 68 Saw the meteor.png QfM 69 Talking.png QfM 70 Talking (2).png QfM 71 Talking (3).png QfM 72 Glorp Bowl.png QfM 73 Fell down.png QfM 74 Run!.png QfM 75 Slusho catch up!.png QfM 76 Closer look to egg rock.png QfM 77 Worried Nixels.png QfM 78 Oval Planet.png QfM 79 Muncho Land.png QfM 80 KN Muncho Land.png QfM 81 Muncho Land KN.png QfM 82 Muncho Party.png QfM 83 Muncho Party (2).png QfM 84 Muncho Party (3).png QfM 85 Muncho Party (4).png QfM 86 Muncho Party (5).png QfM 87 Turns out Berp is waiter.png QfM 88 And a future friend with VW and Snax.png QfM 89 Original Munchos.png QfM 90 Gotcha.png QfM 91 Eats.png QfM 92 Eats (2).png QfM 93 Eats (3).png QfM 94 Eats (4).png QfM 95 Look a meteor.png QfM 96 Super-bolide.png QfM 97 Wow meteor.png QfM 98 Stomach Waka and Berp.png QfM 99 Berp food.png QfM 100 Food Plains.png QfM 101 Meteorite explosion.png QfM 102 Mushroom cloud.png QfM 103 Fire Line.png QfM 104 Muncho Look.png QfM 104 Muncho Look.png QfM 105 Crater.png QfM 106 Muncho Look (2).png QfM 107 Muncho Look (3).png QfM 108 Muncho Snoof.png QfM 109 Muncho Krog.png QfM 110 Muncho Chilbo.png Frosticons looking at the hole..png -Now the Glorp Corp join..png Group for the Egg-Rock.png Egg_Rock_(1080p).png 4335345.jpg This is my sign, guys!.png Looking at the hole.png So, What! You Think It Belongs To You.png 32323232.jpg WHO ARE YOU- VW.png 4238427492.jpg (Being Gentle).png 2435453.jpg We Are The Glorp-a Corp!.png (Gurggle says that he is Glorp Corp as well.).png 435345345.jpg You Happen to Be in Muncho Land..png Munchos Angry. Snax's right eye is purple instead of white..png Vaka's mouth closed fully..png The egg-rock is for me..png You think you own it.png Glaring at Gurggle.png Hey Look!.png 132342.jpg Is Doing Something..png 9987654e.jpg A moment before the light appears from the ground..png 6374627.jpg Pandorica-opens.gif Shadow Oracle unleashed.png Snoof receives the key.png The Shadow Oracle.png Snoof is the chosen one.png Race in Muncho Land 1.png Race in Muncho Land 2.png Race in Muncho Land 3.png Snoof crushed.png Dribbal Vaka-Waka Chilbo mix gets_key.png Key is stolen.png Krog Slusho Burp mix gets slimed.png SPLASH OF SLIME.png Now who's the chosen one?.png Frosticon Gurggle Snax mix takes key.png Key falls.png Every Mixel for himself.png Snoof avoids them.png Maybe Vaka could be the chosen one.png Grabbing the cubit.png All tribe mix.png Mini chilbo and Mini berp (disproportion).jpg QfM 235 At the Klinkers Land.png Act II Wgq.PNG Efqw.PNG Feqaw.PNG 3efq.PNG 31gf.PNG 6.PNG 213.PNG Qr3.PNG Toot Toot!.PNG Yeah!!.PNG Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Globert is the chosen one.png All Maxes In One Episode.png Mixopolis.PNG Concept Art by Miranda Dressler Mirandadresslerconcept1.png Mirandadresslerconcept2.png Mirandadresslerconcept16.jpg Mirandadresslerconcept15.jpg Mirandadresslerconcept14.jpg Mirandadresslerconcept11.jpg Videos Mixels Quest for the Mixamajig - TV Commercial HD|Full commercial Mixels "A Quest For The Lost Mixamajig" Short commercial|Short version Mixels_-_A_Quest_for_the_Lost_Mixamajig_-_Clip|30-second clip Mixels Quest for the Mixamajig - King Nixel Preview|25-second clip Mixels - Quest for Mixmajig UK ad|UK ad Other Club Mag Sept-Oct 15 2.jpg|An ad in the September-October 2015 LEGO Club Magazine DUUUUUUUUUUDES.jpg|A premiere schedule listing the episode with writer/storyboarder credits Tomorrow's the day.png|Ending board for the commercial. To return to "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig" and read the full episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries